The Water Maiden
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: Set after the Sinnoh League Ash met up with three of his friends, as Waterspirit Island hosts the Grand Masters Cup and the Grand Masters Festival but there is more too this as a legendary guardian is awaken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is to be my first Pokémon Fanfic. I am a massive Advanceshipping fan and after reading many others I started to think of doing my own so here it is.**

**The people who has inspired to do this (there name and their stories) **

**Kawunbob: (Love from Afar)**

**Advanceshipping4ever: (Advanceshipping Version: Wallace Cup) (though I think he changed his name to something else)**

**Scotty1736: (The Temple of The Sea: How it Ended Differently) **

**Fallout96: (Champion: A long road to love)**

**Dramongaurd22: (Return of the Best)**

**SuperXBrother: (The Master's Cup)**

**The Shiny Gengar (Fiercer than a Legendary and Silent but Deadly)**

**PichuAuraGuardian18 (Pokémon: League of Ultimates) **

**Etcetera (there are a lot more)**

**So sit back and enjoy the story!(If there are any problems I will go see if I can fix it, I doing this for the fans and not much of the reviews) (however reviews are nice).**

**However I do not have the rights to own Pokémon (sad face), it is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, except for the OC's I have planned to use.**

* * *

The Water Maiden

Prologue: The legend

500 years there once stood a kingdom on the eastern shores of the Region known as Hoenn. The kingdom was known for its natural beauty, even the village and castle was in lined with beauty. But the kingdom was known famously about the guardian Pokémon that once lived and protected the area.

Let me start from the beginning.

When the people of the kingdom first discovered the Pokémon they treated her like a Goddess and since they found her at a cave near the sea they nicknamed her as the 'Queen of the Sea'. And unlike other Legendary Pokémon like Groudon and Kyogre, this Pokémon allowed the people build their kingdom, mostly because she wanted to understand the customs the people uses and the way people live.

Overtime the Pokémon began to trust the people of the kingdom, but mostly trusted the princess, who was actual the first person to meet her. Every day the two of the would meet each others on the cliff side of the kingdom near both the castle and a cove on which the Pokémon calls home, during their visits both of them learn more about each other. The princess learned that the name of the Pokémon is Aquarena: Typhoon Pokémon, for she is one of the five legendary guardians Pokémon, (each lives on a separate Region and there base types are fire, water, grass, ground and electric). And Aquarena learned more about the way humans live.

The friendship of the princess and Aquarena too grew everyday, where eventually Aquarena started calling the princess 'my sweet little water maiden' and the princess would call Aquarena her 'Queen or sometimes mother'. This was the start of one the greatest civilizations that the World of Pokémon would ever see, The Water People.

The kingdom which was known as Aquacross (naming it after Aquarena) was celebrating their 5th year since the founding of the kingdom and the discovery of Aquarena, in which they called it 'Aqua Day'. The people either from the lower, middle, or higher class all came to the cliff sides, where they enjoy themselves, either by dancing, drinking or watching Aquarena's using her powers of turning water into snow. Everyone was enjoying themselves… but there happiness was shorted lived when a messenger came with terrible news.

The message came from one of five neighbored kingdom's saying that they are so sick and tired of the way the land they have is so peaceful, while theirs was suffering from droughts and fires. So they explained to Aquacross to surrender their land or face the consequences.

The entire kingdom was outraged on why that one of the neighbors declared war and all because of some forces of nature, it sounded stupid and the kingdom was known for its mass amount of military power. So over the next couple of weeks kingdom of Aquacross was getting ready for battle, spears, swords and other weapons where being forced and fortresses and centaury towers where being built. Even Aquarena agreed to help the people to save their homes from the invaders.

2 months of patience, of waiting. 2 months since that dreadful message came, and everyone in Aquacross was ready, to defend their homes from their invaders. The royal court, the King, the Queen and the council were all waiting until there enemy's arrival. Then a Taillow appeared with a note tied to its left foot it flies over to the king, the king grabbed the note off the Taillow and read to the members that they have arrived.

Over the next few hours the beautiful landscape was quickly turned into a battlefield of death and destruction, and even worst Aquacross was losing. The enemy's forces where to great for them, and soon the enemy was at the outskirts over Aquacross Village, just as the people of Aquacross were about to give up hope, Aquarena appeared, telling the invaders to leave or be destroyed of course the invaders did not listen so they pay the ultimate price. Aquarena then raised her arms high into the air and as she was doing it a wave of water erupted from her back washing up all the soldiers causing them to lose all their weapons and even lose some of their soldiers. The enemy was now scared that this small, almost defenseless kingdom has a legendary Pokémon that would protect them no matter what.

In the end the enemy's side and just under a half of their 8000 strong while Aquacross which only had 3000 only lost about 300. Aquacross celebrated that day thanking Aquarena for saving their lives, Aquarena said that she only did it so that she and the people of their kingdom can live in peace.

From that day on things went from bad to worst.

The King of Aquacross saw what power that Aquarena has in her and wanted to use it to conquer more territory, maybe even the world but must be careful unlike he wanted his kingdom to fall like Pokelantis when their king tried to use the power of Ho-Oh which lead to their destruction 100 years ago. This time he would not make the same mistake.

He already did.

During one of the royal courts meetings the kings announced his plan of using Aquarena, everyone in the court agreed mostly for wanting revenge again the kingdom that raged war against them. However one person was shocked beyond from the statement, it was princess or simple know from the kingdom as 'Aquarena's little girl'. The princess was again, shocked that her parents would do such a thing. Clearly that this 'plan' is going to be a disaster like Pokelantis, so she went off to find Aquarena.

The princess found Aquarena at their meeting place and told Aquarena everything, mostly when a Pokémon learns that it is going to be used for greed that would start going on a rampage, but not Aquarena for she knew that eventually humanity would fall over end to control any Legendary Pokémon's power. So with that in mind she went off to the village town, everyone was still celebrating about their victory, when one of the people saw Aquarena he thank her saying that because of her Aquacross would have been in control of fear and terror, others too thank her for that reason.

In Aquarena's mind she thought of these commoners as her people and would soon join her to a more peaceful place. And told the people that the king is thinking of taking over Hoenn with her power, the people too were thinking the same that they will be heading towards the unfaithful event that happened to Pokelantis. Then Aquarena told them that she once found in her travels around Hoenn an island which separates Hoenn from Sinnoh thinking that it would be the perfect place. The people were deciding on what to do when…

The royal members arrived, telling them false rumors of a kingdom that was planning to attack them but were going taking the fight to them with Aquarena. There plans failed miserable because the people repented saying that they did not need to go to war and also heard about the plans over taking over Hoenn. The king was outraged and told whoever wants to believe on Aquarena rather than their law can leave.

Another error the foolish king did.

350 people immediately went over to Aquarena's side, including the princess. A few minutes later another 300 people too went with Aquarena. The king was even more out raged and orders his men too arrest them but quickly discovered that his army of 200 sided with Aquarena. Aquarena simply stated to the king that wanting the power of any Legendary Pokémon would lead to their destruction. (Something even in the modern times does not understand).

So with that in mind Aquarena and about 900 people from the original 12,000 what lived in Aquacross left to never return. They traveled to ocean for 8 days until they reached the island, it wasn't a huge island. But it was enough to call it home.

From that day forward Aquarena and her newly formed 'water people' created Waterspirit Island in their own image with their own customs and laws, commoners lived in houses which were much bigger than the ones at the 'recently destroyed' Aquacross and on top of a small cliff was a castle that was built for the newly crown Queen. Aquarena was to be still their guardian that protected them from invading kingdoms.

In the end, the existence of the 'water people' disappeared without a trace. The only clues about them are the mysterious Water Temple, and the legendary 'prince of the sea'. Some people are acclaimed to be descendants to them.

When Waterspirit Island was founded once again by people 1000 years after the 'water people' disappeared, they were astounded that even though the town was in ruins but the castle was 100% percentage with no damage or any wear and tear. What they found inside the throne room was a note encrypted saying that only the true water maiden can unlock the true power of Waterspirit Island.

This mystery is still unknown.

Waterspirit Island is now hosting the Grand Masters Conference and the Grand Masters Festival where Pokémon Trainers and Pokémon Coordinators around the world battle to be crown either a Pokémon Master or a Top Master Coordinators. It was 10 years since the last one; this one is going to be unique.

* * *

**This is by far the second biggest chapter that I have ever done, and it's just the Prologue!**

**Reviews are welcome, if there is anything, an idea or problem I will go see if I could do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a bit disappointed of the lack of reviews I got from my first chapter, maybe the reason is because it was the start or something I don't known. But it would be nice to have some more reviews, incase you have something you want. **

**Here we are the second chapter to my Pokémon fanfic The Water Maiden.**

**However I do not have the rights to own Pokémon (sad face), it is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, except for the OC's I have planned to use.**

Chapter 1: Memories will always be with you.

It has been 2 weeks since the Lily of the Valley Conference and his lost against Tobias, Ash Ketchum who hails from Pallet Town is just returning back home, with the adventures he had in Sinnoh would be in him for a long time.

Just as Ash was above of the small hill he could see he entire town from the view. "Home sweet home, right Pikachu?" Ash asked he best friend.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu said.

As Ash was walking to his home, he went back remembering his adventures back in Sinnoh. The end of his Sinnoh Journey was his lost in the conference and missed two of his closest friends Dawn and Brock. Both of them went on there own ways,

Dawn went off to become a better Pokémon Coordinator by going to Hoenn, and Brock went back to his hometown of the Peter City Gym to train to become a Pokémon Doctor. As Ash continues thinking about his past adventure, he remembered which is probably his greatest achievement. His victory over the Battle Frontier, but even that brought some sadness to him, for that too ended the adventures Ash had with May.

But for some reason he couldn't really comprehend all he really clarified was that it had to do with the departure of May. It was different though in comparison when he and Brock left Dawn behind.

It brought him more grief possibly more than now. His was glad to meet up with May again when she arrived in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup contest. But was once again felt that same feeling when she left to continue her journey in Johto again, but still Ash couldn't really know of the feeling, but in any way May was one of his best friends.

"Hey, Pikachu why not tomorrow we go over to Professor Oak's Lab to met up with our Pokémon's, for I am sure they will be waiting for us." Ash said while looking at Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu answered back.

As Ash was heading back towards his home, he thought a bit more he hadn't heard from May since the Wallace Cup, he dose known what position she came in the Johto Grand Festival, hopefully she went well.

"Come Pikachu, home is just straight a head, I race yah!" Ash said, before getting a head start living Pikachu in stated of surprise.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu yelled, before head off after Ash.

After they're little race both Ash and Pikachu walked up the doorway, then Ash opened the door before yelling, "Hey mum I'm home!"

"Ash!" Ash's mum, Delia called out. "It's so good to have you back, oh please you must tell all about your adventure who had."

"It's good to see you too mum and I shall tell you all about it." Ash said with a grin.

Meanwhile in the Hoenn Region

After her journey through Johto, May too has returned back to her hometown of Petalburg City and is right now having dinner, with a nice conservation with her family.

"So May coming third place in the Johto Grand Festival, that's a job well done, I'm proud of you." Norman said, who is the gym leader of Petalburg City.

"So you beat you this time?" May's little brother Max said.

"Max! Don't be rude." May's mum said.

"It's all right mum, it's fine I'm over it, to your question Max it was Solidad." May answered.

"Again." Max signed, remembering that Solidad bet May once.

"Yeah, but the strange thing is that Solidad didn't win this time." May said

"Really who was it, was it Drew?" Max questioned.

"No it wasn't even Drew, but so called trainer/coordinator from a different region." May said, actual wondering whom that trainer was.

"Well, it dose not matter May, for to us you are a champion to us." Norman said.

"Ah, thanks dad." May said.

After having dinner, the rest of the night of uneventful so it was off to bed but before that, May was laying on her bed having a trip back memory lane.

She remembered having to go to Professor Birch Lab to get her first Pokémon (and at first she did really like or know about Pokémon), It was also the first time she met Ash, now what can she say about him, he was her 'teacher' in training, he help her gain the confidents she has now and above all he is a true friend.

She now remembering going to Sinnoh to appear in the Wallace Cup, she was surprised to seeing Ash and Brock once again and also becoming friends with Dawn, she had the fun and adventure when the time she had when in Hoenn. Then it was time head back after the Wallace Cup, she has going to miss them.

She wondered what happened to Ash after the Wallace Cup. She knew that he would want to compete in the Sinnoh league. She was hoping that he did well. Then she fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile in the castle at Waterspirit Island, in a dark place with only a hint of a fireplace, four people were discussing about a very important event.

"So do you think it is time for it?" A males voice said.

"Yes it is the perfect time." A females voice said this time.

"And why is that?" The same males voice said.

"Don'ts you know, he's coming back." The females voice said.

"It that true? The last time I saw him was six months ago." Another voice said, this one a male but sounds older than the first.

"Well then you know what we promised him." Another males voice said, this one sound between both the first and the second.

"How can I not forget, it was a promise not just for that event, but for our friendship." The female said.

"Than that is that, we will send a message to the top five hundred trainers and coordinators around the world for their shot at being 'the best'" The elder male said.

"Yes, let the return of the Grand Masters Cup and the Grand Masters Festival commence!" The female said, with the others nodding in agreement.

**So that is that my second chapter of my Pokémon story.**

**Can you guess who where those 4 people at the end were? Here's a hint there are important in each region.**

**P.S (I do not know if there is a time difference between Kanto and Hoenn, some I made it up right now it's 7:00pm in May's area of Hoenn and is 10:00am in Ash's area in Kanto.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks too** **Itssupereffective** **for telling me that reviews are not that important, as I said before thank-you and keep up the good work with your stories.**

**And congrats Swagnilla-Ice-1985 for getting the correct answers, all other are appreciated for having a go, it was the four Pokémon Champions.**

**Here we are the second chapter to my Pokémon fanfic The Water Maiden.**

**However I do not have the rights to own Pokémon (sad face), it is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, except for the OC's I have planned to use.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The greatest challenge in the World.

Pewter Town: Kanto Region, Time 8:15am

It was the start to a beautiful day as the sun rises from the hills surrounding Pallet Town us as the sun rays were slipping through our hero's bedroom. Just as the rays got into Ash's eye causing him to stir to move into a different spot, only to accidentally lie on Pikachu's tail.

"PIKA CHUU!" Pikachu cried out, before sparking up his cheeks.

Suddenly Ash's room was lighten up by a powerful thunderbolt, along with Ash screaming in pain. As so as the 'light show' finished, Delia came in front of Ash's door.

"Ash is everything alright?" Delia called out a bit scared of what happened to her son, when she opened the door, she saw an awakened Pikachu and Ash with small electricity currents going around his body.

"Thanks for the wake call Pikachu." Ash said in pain.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu said in an embarrassed way.

"Well come on get dress and come down for breakfast." Delia said with a smile.

"Okay, sure mum." Ash said, "Come on Pikachu." Before walking off, still in a bit of pain.

It was nice having his mum's cooking again, and very soon he and Pikachu were climbing up the steps up to the famous Pokémon Researcher of the Kanto region, Professor Oak.

Once they were at the doorstep of the lab, Ash knocked on the door a few times. Before it was answered by one of Ash´s traveling companions Tracey.

"Good to see you again Ash!" welcomed the boy with the headband.

"Hey Tracey, good to see you," Ash greeted his friend as well as Pikachu.

"Came to see Professor Oak or your Pokémon?" questioned Tracey to his good friend.

"Well, actually I came to train with my Pokémon and I could also see Professor Oak too, I´m sure he " the raven-haired teen anticipated.

"Then come in Ash, I´ll just tell the Professor, you´re here," Tracey informed the boy.

"Great, I´ll be at the ranch with the others!" Ash notified the professor´s assistant as he was already about to exit to the Pokémon Ranch.

Tracey had gone in search of Oak, while Ash had heard him call out his name. The trainer was walking on the grassy and beautiful pasture, looking around for his friends.

"Hey guys guess who´s here!" yelled Ash, making sure his buddies could hear him across the landscape.

Pikachu´s ears then started to hear something and eventually so did Ash. It sounded like a gigantic stampede; all of his Pokémon were so excited to see their trainer once more

"Hey everyone!" Ash shouted out, ready for his companions.

"Pika, Pika!" waved the little mouse also calling his friends.

Before they knew it the entire group was on top of the duo. Bayleef like always showed a great amount of affection towards her master. Bulbasaur looked content, patting Ash with his vine and Quilava had also been cheering alongside a dancing happy Totodile.

Muk had almost swallowed Ash with his gunk and Snorlax had almost crushed the two in a hug. Kingler seemed overjoyed making content noises.

Heracross flew across the sky glad with Noctowl, Swellow, and Staraptor also following his actions. As usual Torkoal cried tears of joy, and Donphan nudged at Ash with happiness.

Sceptile and Infernape remained calm and just smirked as the Corphish patted Pikachu and Ash as a welcoming, while Glalie had also been nudging at the duo.

Torterra cheered joyfully, roaring at the sight of his trainer. Buizel was also there spinning its tail, demonstrating his joyous behavior over the scene. Gible had also been very joyous and leaped on Ash´s head, biting his head, something common in their Sinnoh travels.

"Hey, come on guys, it's only been two weeks." Ash said among the crowd of Pokémon, but they ignored and went into a giant group hug.

"Well, a Pokémon's bond with its trainer is still unknown even with modern science." A familiar voice said.

Ash turned around to see Tracey next to Professor Oak. "Professor Oak, good to see you again." the Ash said came up to the older person.

"Nice to see you again Ash, I see that you've caught up with your Pokémon as well." recalled the delightful Oak.

"Yeah, I guess I couldn't blame them, we don´t see each other much because of my journey." answered Ash.

"So Ash, what brings you here on this fine morning?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well I pretty came to train with my Pokémon." Ash answered.

"Sounds like a plan my boy," cheered the old man. "I´ll be in the computer room as usual and Tracey will be in the book room sorting out the books, so just give a shout to one of us if you need something," the elder told Ash.

"Will do." Ash said, before both the Professor and Tracey returned back into the lab.

"Come guys, lets go!" Ash cheered. Then his Pokémon called out ready for a day of training.

Petalburg City Gym: Hoenn Region, Time 3:00pm

"Lets go, Beautifly, use Silver Wing!" May told Beautifly as Beautifly's send powerful gusts of wind with a silver lining in each blast.

The attack hit their target, which was a painted target on a tree.

"Good work, now…" May was the saying before she was interrupted.

"May! You promised." Max cried out. May turned to see Max running toward her.

"Promised you what?" May said, a bit clueless.

"Ah, I can't believe you forgot. I can finally get my first Pokémon!" Max explained.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I guess I was still into my training that I forgot, come then if you want will go right now." May said, in a hope for forgiveness.

"Yes!" Max yelled.

"It would also been a good time to see Professor Birch again." May said.

"Come on, come on, lets go." Max said very excited about getting his first Pokémon.

"Alright I'm coming!" May said, before returning Beautifly back and heading off with Max to Littleroot town.

Littleroot town: Time 3:15pm

"Which on should I choose either a Mudkip or Treecko, so hard to choose." Max said, figuring out which one should he chose.

"It is quite difficult to choose, I mean I only chose Torchic because she looked cute." May said.

"Well I took Torchic off the list because you already got one… which one, which one?" Max questioned to himself.

"Well where almost there so you better chose fast, or else you will be there all day along." May said in a teasing way.

"Oh, come on May give me break." Max complained, " Yes I got it, I know which Pokémon I want now." Max said finally knowing which one he wants.

"Which one?" May questioned.

"You have to wait and see." Max answered.

As both May and Max traveled up the hill, a message was being sent all over the world for the best to vs. the best in the greatest battles that hadn't happen since ten years ago.

"Professor, Professor are you there?" Max asked at the front door.

"Hello, who is that?" A voiced said on the other side.

"It's us professor, May and Max." May said.

"Ah! May and Max it's so good to see you again." The professor of the Hoenn region said as he opened the door. "So what brings you two here?"

"I'm here to get my first Pokémon Professor Birch." Max said proudly.

"Your already ten, man time dose fly." Professor Birch said. "Well, come in you don't have to wait any more.

"Yes!" Max said, as they enter into the professor's laboratory.

Professor Oak's Laboratory: Kanto Region, Time 10:30am

After a long time of training Ash thought it would be a good idea to give his Pokémon a break.

"That was great everyone, you deserve a break." Ash said. All his Pokémon cried in joy and started to have a break.

"Hey Ash!" Ash turned his head to see Tracy walking up to him.

"Yeah Tracy, what is the matter?" Ash questioned.

"You got a message in the professor's computer." Tracy said.

"From who?" Ash said, having no idea that his Pokémon trainer career is about to take a major turn.

"The International Pokémon League." Tracey said.

"What is it about?" Ash said.

"Come I'll show you." Tracey said as he led Ash to the computer, which has the message. "Well go on read it." Tracy said.

Dear Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town

You have been chosen along with five hundred of the top Pokémon Trainers of this generation to participate in the Grand Masters Cup, the location of this major event is at Waterspirit Island in five days time, head to your closest harbour and look for the S.S Spirit of Water.

Signed by The International Pokémon League

"Wow! That sounds like I'm pretty well known." Ash said.

"You don't say." Tracy said with sarcasm.

"I got to tell this to the others, thanks for telling me about this." Ash said.

"Your welcome." Tracey said.

Ash went outdoors to tell his team. "Hey guys!" Ash called out, as he ran to his team. "We have another adventure a head of us." The rest of his Pokémon cried with joy.

"So are all ready for some more training?" Ash asked, all his Pokémon nod their heads.

"Okay then, let's go!" Ash called out.

Professor Birch's Laboratory: Hoenn Region, Time 3:25pm

"Well then you know what Pokémon that I have with me, don't you Max." Professor Birch said.

"Well of course Professor." Max said, as the three of them are walking to the main laboratory were on a table laid three Pokeballs.

"Well, here we are first of all we have Treecko." The Professor said, as he released the Wood Gecko Pokémon.

"Treecko." The Pokémon called out, glad to be out of it's ball.

"The second is Torchic." Birch said, as the Chick Pokémon was released.

"Torchic?" The Pokémon said confused of what just happened.

"And last, but not less Mudkip." The Professor throws the Pokeball revealing the Mud Fish Pokémon.

"Mudkip." Mudkip said in a calm way.

"So Max, which one do you want to chose?" Professor Birch asked.

"That's very simple, I choose you Mudkip." Max said, pointing at the Mudkip.

"Mudkip." Mudkip said with a smile on his face.

Professor Birch then returned the other two into their Pokeballs, and gave Max Mudkip's Pokeball. "I will just go get your own Pokedex."

"Why did you get a Mudkip, I thought you wanted I Treecko?" May asked.

"That was my original Pokémon, but then I thought that a Mudkip would be better." Max answered.

"Okay I'm back with your Pokedex, oh and May you have a message from The International Pokémon Coordination." Professor Birch said.

"Really?" May said, as she walked over to the computer that the Professor pointed out.

Dear May Maple of Petalburg City.

You have been chosen along with five hundred of the top Pokémon Coordinators of this generation to participate in the Grand Masters Festival, the location of this major event is at Waterspirit Island in five days time, head to your closest harbour and look for the S.S Spirit of Water.

Signed by The International Pokémon Coordination.

"Well that sounds interesting." May said, with a smile creeping up.

"Why what May?" Max said, confused.

"It seems like another adventure is waiting for us." May said with a big smile.

* * *

And… Finished (Hooray!)

Sorry for taking so long but with school, outings etc. it takes so time.

Also I am making Blaziken a female, and that is pretty much it. Reviews are welcomed. Any mistakes I will try and fix.

This is SupernalGodzilla signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I will allow OC's from you people out their reading this story, just remember. **

**First and Last name (nicknames are allowed for eg. Connor 'Carnage' Anderson)**

**A small bio about them, what events they went in, etc.**

**Their six chosen Pokémon (nicknames are allowed) and what moves they have.**

**If people (like me) are getting confused by the time, I while make it simpler.**

**Johto is 25 minutes ahead of Kanto.**

**Hoenn is approximately 7 hours ahead of Kanto.**

**Sinnoh is approximately 15 hours ahead of Kanto**

**Here we are the third chapter to my Pokémon fanfic The Water Maiden.**

**However I do not have the rights to own Pokémon (sad face), it is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak, except for the OC's I have planned to use.**

Chapter 3: A Reunion with a Dream

5 days later

Vermilion City: Kanto Region, Time 9:00am

Today is the day all around the Pokémon World, 500 of the world's best trainers and coordinators line up to be in the history books for the first time since 10 years it is going to be, the best vs. best.

Keen to become one of them is our young hero, Ash Ketchum. The ship is to arrive at 10:15am, so unlike any other day where he would just sleep in until 11:00 he woke up extremely early because lets face it this is one in a lifetime opportunity.

Ash was waiting at the docks with his chosen team. Pikachu (of course), Gible (cause Ash believes that Gible needs more training), Sceptile (since he help a lot in the Lily of Valley Conference), Staraptor (because he is his strongest flying type), Totodile (needs a lot of training, since he had used him for a long time) and Quilava (for a strong fire type).

"Well this is it Pikachu, you ready." Ash said.

Pika, Pika Chu." Pikachu said in a 'of course I'm ready' way.

But Ash wasn't the only one waiting for the ship hundreds of Kanto's finniest trainers and coordinators were waiting for the ship to ready, hoping to become what the all dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer/ coordinator champion.

S.S Spirit of Water: Between Johto and Kanto Region, Time 9:30 am

The S.S Spirit of Water is, in no other words the biggest ship in the Pokémon world. It at two hundred meters long, fifty meters high and able to keep one thousand five hundred people in a world luxury. The ship is only used for the wealthy but because of some many trainers who have a rise the company who made the ship allowed Mr Goodshow to use the ship just for this special event.

May was at the gigantic restaurant (big surprise) with Glaceon, her most trusted partner. May is having a delicious meal, while Glaceon was just having Pokémon Food.

"This place is fantastic don't you say Glaceon?" May asked.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon said with a smile.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Max said, with a plate of 'eggs and toast'

"It's not my fault that this place is so huge and this is just the restaurant." May said.

"May? Is that you?" Somebody said behind May.

May turned her head to see another coordinator, a young female with blue hair and with a Piplup in her arms.

"Dawn!" May said.

"Wait Dawn, you mean the girl who beat you at the Wallace…" Max did not get to finish the rest of his sentence because he was hit over the head by a plate.

"Anyway… how are you doing, last I heard you where off to participate in Hoenn Festival." May said.

"Yeah, I already got two ribbons until I received the message when I was at a Pokémon Centre, so I got to nearest port and well I believe you know the rest." Dawn said, may nod.

"Attention, we will be arriving at Vermillion City in 15 minutes." An announcer said over the P.A.

"Hey, Dawn do you think that Ash would be there?" May asked.

"Of course, don't ask something that silly." Answered Dawn.

Vermilion City: Kanto Region, Time 9:15am

Ash was amazed at the sight of the ship, as the ship docked.

'Well this is it' Ash thought to himself, this is his chance to become a Pokémon master.

"All trainers and coordinators please head towards any of the five gateways where you will be marked by what rank you are." An announcement said.

Ash headed towards gateway numbers three.

"Name sir." Ask an officer.

"Ash Ketchum" Ash said.

"Please wait a moment… there you are rank one hundred and thirty five." The officer said, handing over a 'passport' to Ash.

"Thank you." Ash said, before walking through.

Ash was walking towards his quarter, which is number one hundred and thirty five. However Ash's sense of direction is as poor as a certain 'Top Gear' presenter.

"Pikachu, I think were lost… Pikachu?" Ash turns his head to see Pikachu flat on his face, probably mumbling on how terrible Ash is on finding where to go.

"Oh! Come on, my sense of direction isn't that bad… right." Ash said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ash you really do have the worst sense of direction." A familiar voice said behind his back.

"Yeah Ash, I bet even Piplup can find his way better than you." Ash turned around to see two of his closest friends.

"May, Dawn it is good see you two again." Ash said. So all three of them with their Pokémon went off to enjoy the rest of the journey.

S.S Spirit of Water: Heading towards Waterspirit Island, Time 10:00am

"So how have you guys been?" Ash asked May, Dawn and Max who was glad to see Ash again.

"Great, because today I got my very first Pokémon." Max said with pride.

"You did? Well that's great, which starter did you get Max?" Ash said.

"How about I show you, come on out Mudkip!" Max said as he threw out his first Pokémon.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip shouted, before moving towards the area were Pikachu, Glaceon and Piplup.

"So, Ash how was your time off from training and traveling?" Dawn asked.

"Fine, but a bit boring, though I did see your performance in the Grand Festival May, it was great. A shame though that you lost." Ash said. The comment made May blush.

"Th-Thanks Ash, that's nice of you." May said, still blushing.

"So what Pokémon did you bring?" Ash said eager to change the subject of May blushing (yes. Ash saw May blushing, so there Ash isn't always that dense)

"Sure come out guys!" May called out. (By the way they are in a giant area of the ship where coordinators and trainers let their Pokémon relax and also meet and greet, no battling that is for the tournament).

May through out all here team members, which are Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Wartortle and have of course Glaceon, however not a sixth one.

"Um May how come you only have five?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Well…" May began before being interrupted by an annoying ten-year-old nerd.

"It is because May overslept and did not get enough time to receive the sixth one." Max said in an over confident way… that is until he got a painful nogging by his sister.

"I am sure I get catch a Pokémon over at Waterspirit Island." May said trying to keep her temper under control.

"Oh well… my turn, come on guys!" Dawn said, as she releases her Pokémon. Which are Piplup, Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Quilava and Togekiss.

"Well go on you guys enjoy." Dawn said. All her Pokémon nodded and joined the rest of the group.

Meanwhile with the Pokémon there seems to be a bit of an argument between two of them with a certain red-cheeked rodent in the middle.

"Bun Buneary. (Oh no way ice fox, Pikachu is mine and you know it!)."

"Glac Glaceon Glac. (Yeah right I knew Pikachu way before you did)."

Pikachu was in the middle looking as the two Pokémon still bicker against one another.

"Pika Chu Pika Chu. (Come Glaceon, Buneary… can't we all be friends?) Pikachu said in a scared voice… but his face went from scared to terrified in a split seconds when both Buneary and Glaceon looked at him with fire literally coming out of their eyes saying 'we are not done yet… not until one of us stands down and surrender'.

Pikachu rushed over to where the rest were sitting.

"Qui Quilava Qui (Wow Pikachu you really are a chick magnet where are you hiding it)." Ash's Quilava laughed until getting hit on the back of the head by Dawn's Quilava.

"Qui Qui (That is mean, say sorry to Pikachu)." Dawn's Quilava said in shock.

"Qui (Yes Miss)" Ash's Quilava said, apologising to Pikachu.

"Pika Chu Pika (None taken, I just hope it dose last for too long)." Pikachu said in worried voice. Watching as both Glaceon and Buneary continue WPL.

TIMESKIP

S.S Spirit of Water: Heading towards Waterspirit Island: 7:30pm

"Attention to all trainers and coordinators, we will be arriving at Waterspirit Island in another 10 hours." An announcer said over the P.A.

"Well if it is going take another 10 hour to get there I bet it is best to hit the hay." Dawn said, both Ash and May nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess I will see you two tomorrow then, so later." May said as she went off to her quarters.

"Bye, May see you in the morning." Ash said, as he (now knowing where his quarters) heads off to bed.

S.S Spirit of Water: Heading towards Waterspirit Island: May's Quarters, Time 8:30pm (P.S NO FUNNY IDEAS… GOT IT!)

May was sound a sleep with Glaceon at the end of the bed, but in her mind she was in another world.

It was almost like a similar dream to the Manaphy dream, up instead she is on the surface of the water with ancient looking pillars all around her.

"Hello! I anyone here?" May said nervous, May can feel something or someone with a powerful presence swimming around her.

"If that is you Manaphy it is not funny." May said trying to be brave.

Suddenly, the shone like a Christmas tree, making May having to put her arms up to cover her eyes, when the shine darken she lowered her arms to she large shape in front of her. The sight and the energy was to much for May making her treble until it spoke.

"It is time for you to return home, my sweet little water maiden." The creature said before descending back under the waves.

"Wait, what do you mean!" May called out but was suddenly force onto the ground as the entire area started to shift and turn, making May to screaming in horror.

"NO!" May cried out, only to see she was back in her bed with Glaceon having a worried look. (Déjà vu anyone)

"What dose that mean." May said, unknowing that she is about to make history.

**And… Cut!**

**All right that was annoying… curse school, tests… ducks.**

**Anyway if anyone known what WPL that it good for you.**

**Reviews are welcomed. Any mistakes I will try and fix.**

**This is SupernalGodzilla signing out.**


End file.
